Winter Lady
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean es libre como el viento, si quiere sexo lo consigue, si quiere comer lo hace, si quiere pelear busca un adversario. A Castiel le gustaría retenerlo pero, ¿Cómo atrapas al viento con tus manos? Songfic.


**Titulo**: Winter Lady.

**Pareja**: CasxDean.

**Rating**: k

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Angst, Drama, Songfic.

**Notas del fic: **La canción Winter Lady es Leonard Cohen.

**Resumen**: Dean es libre como el viento, si quiere sexo lo consigue, si quiere comer lo hace, si quiere pelear busca un adversario. A Castiel le gustaría retenerlo pero, ¿Cómo atrapas al viento con tus manos? Songfic.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**_Trav'ling lady, stay awhile_**_  
(Dama viajera, quédate un rato)_

**_until the night is over._**_  
(hasta que se acabe la noche)_

Siempre es igual, no supo muy bien como comenzó, ni quien fue el que realizó el primer movimiento pero ya no podía ni quería detenerlo. Observó en silencio, como el rubio se colocaba la camiseta, la misma que hace unas horas había arrojado al otro lado del cuarto mientras le comía la boca a besos desesperados. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha presenciado la misma escena. Una y mil veces se repite que hoy será el día en que se lo diga y junta todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar ese murmullo.

-Dean…- el cazador se queda quieto pero no voltea a mirarlo.

**I'm just a station on your way,**  
(Sólo soy una estación en tu camino)

**I know I'm not your lover.**  
(yo sé que no soy tu amante)

¿Qué derecho tiene de pedírselo? No es como si hubiera algo entre ellos, no es como si estuvieran compartiendo algo más allá que solo placer momentáneo. Eso es lo que se dice mentalmente para aplacar las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que lo agobian.

-No es nada…- agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio y el rubio sale de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo.

**Well I lived with a child of snow**  
(Bueno, yo viví con una chica de nieve)

**when I was a soldier,**  
(cuando era un soldado)

Le parecía gracioso que las cosas hubieran llegado a eso. Al principio, cuando Dean solo era su misión, ni siquiera le agradaba. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir una extraña fascinación por su humano a cargo y cada día a su lado, afianzaba el vínculo entre ellos.

**and I fought every man for her**  
(y peleé con todos los hombres por ella)

**until the nights grew colder.**  
(hasta que la noche se volvió más fría)

Fue por eso que se rebeló a sus superiores, fue por eso, que se opuso a todo el cielo para ayudarlo. Y lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario porque no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Realmente quería a Dean, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Dean es libre como el viento, si quiere sexo lo consigue, si quiere comer lo hace, si quiere pelear busca un adversario. A Castiel le gustaría retenerlo pero, ¿Cómo atrapas al viento con tus manos?

**And why are you so quiet now**  
(¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila ahora)

**standing there in the doorway? **  
(Allí, de pie en la puerta?)

La escena es tan familiar, suele esperara al rubio sentado sobre la cama, asegurándose que Sam se irá por ahí con alguna mujer que conoció en el bar de turno. El cazador se queda quieto en la puerta, esas preciosas esmeraldas lo observaban como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento, y eso es todo lo que es y será aquello oculto en esas cuatro paredes, "Un momento"

**You chose your journey long before**  
(Elegiste tu camino hace mucho tiempo)

**you came upon this highway.**  
(Viniste en esta carretera)

Le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque y disfruta de la necesidad que percibe en esa deliciosa boca que le sabe a néctar de los dioses. Las caricias repartidas por su cuerpo, rápidamente lo dejan al desnudo y lo mira, observa a Dean como si fuera el ser más preciado y valioso del mundo, porque eso es lo que significa para él. Su cuerpo se estremece con el sinfín de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que lo invadían mientras disfrutan de ese "momento" porque él lo sabe muy bien, hubo una ocasión en que se lo dijo, "Te amo, Dean"

**Trav'ling lady stay awhile**  
(Dama viajera, quédate un rato)

**until the night is over.**  
(hasta que se acabe la noche)

La escena vuelve a repetirse, Dean está dándole la espalda mientras se coloca la camiseta. Solamente se limita a mirarlo, sintiendo esas punzadas de dolor que invaden su corazón y su alma. Pero Castiel lo sabe muy bien, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que se conectaron tanto en cuerpo como en alma, se lo dijo, "Te amo, Dean" y la emoción recorrió su cuerpo cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero su corazón se rompió al saber que no podrían estar juntos. Tienen una guerra por delante, ángeles, demonios y cuanta porquería sobrenatural apareciera molestando, y mientras esa batalla no terminara, seguirían con sus encuentros fortuitos, seguirían compartiendo "Momentos" que esas cuatro paredes guardarían en secreto.

**I'm just a station on your way,**

(Sólo soy una estación en tu camino)

**I know I'm not your lover.**  
(yo sé que no soy tu amante)

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha presenciado la misma escena. Una y mil veces se repite que hoy será el día en que se lo diga y junta todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar ese murmullo.

-Dean…- el cazador se queda quieto pero no voltea a mirarlo.

Le encantaría poder decir esas palabras, pero se contiene porque solo lastimaría aún más al rubio.

-No es nada…

Observó como Dean se marcha y le duele en el alma porque sabe que está llorando, por eso jamás voltea a mirarlo, para no derrumbarse y que su fachada de fortaleza desaparezca.

Dean es libre como el viento, si quiere sexo lo consigue, si quiere comer lo hace, si quiere pelear busca un adversario. A Castiel le gustaría retenerlo pero, ¿Cómo atrapas al viento con tus manos?

Es por eso, que debe conformarse con esos "momentos" que comparten cada vez que pueden, es por eso, que solo se conforma con ser una estación en su camino. Le duele saber que no puede convertirse en su amante ni su pareja y siempre duele… cuando debe dejarlo ir pero Castiel aún conserva la ilusión y fe, de que algún día esa batalla terminará y entonces podrá decirle a Dean aquellas palabras.

_"Quédate conmigo…"_


End file.
